There have been growing interests in the user interface that enables a user to intuitively recognize information on the operating state of an electronic device, and to control the operating state of an electronic device easily. Moreover, user interface of an electronic device, in the aspect of design as well as in the aspect of convenience of users, is becoming more important as key factors affecting the user in selecting electronic products.